


Mer-Mysteries Season 4 Episode 7

by KathyPrior42



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Written version of the episode
Kudos: 3





	Mer-Mysteries Season 4 Episode 7

Known books:  
“Mer-Mystery: The Pearl Who Knew Too Much”  
“Mer-Mystery: Secret of the Abalone”  
“Mer-Mystery: Serpent of the Sea”  
“Mer-Mystery: The Maltese Otter”  
“Mer-Mystery: Salt-er Ego”

Potential titles:  
“Mer-Mystery: Rip Current Events”  
“Mer-Mystery: Seaweed Scandal”  
“Mer-Mystery: The Missing Mermaid”  
“Mer-Mystery: Lost at Sea”  
“Mer-Mystery: Cat-Fished”  
“Mer-Mystery: The Case of the Great White”  
“Mer-Mystery: Hidden in the Coral Reef”  
“Mer-Mystery: Devious as a Clam”  
“Mer-Mystery: Brainwash in the Deep Blue”  
“Mer-Mystery: Murder at Salineas Shore”  
“Mer-Mystery: The Stolen Trident”  
Mer-Mystery: Atlantis Apocalypse”  
“Mer-Mystery: Sea Shell Standoff”

One stormy night, the princesses sat together in one of the chambers of Bright Moon castle. Frosta had a bored look on her face, arms crossed, next to Perfuma who stared off into space. Other sin the room included Mermista, Sea Hawk, Perfuma, Flutterina, Adora, Bow, and Glimmer. Glimmer stood facing the fire in the fireplace. Mermista sat on the couch next to Sea Hawk who was lying down, tired.  
Glimmer turned around. “I called you all here to discuss what happened today. The mission to retake Dryl was a complete disaster. We barely made it out. I wanna know why.”  
Bow spoke up. “The Horde knew we were coming. They were ready. How do they keep doing this? We thought they were tracking Adora, but she wasn’t even there today.”  
Mermista then slammed her hands down on the table. “Isn’t it obvious? There’s a Horde spy somewhere in Bright Moon.”  
Outside, the sky lit up white as thunder rumbled.  
“And no one is going anywhere until we figure out who it is.”  
Thunder crashed again.  
Mermista,” said Glimmer, “It’s very unlikely that there’s a spy…”  
“We need to investigate,” Mermista cut in, pacing back and forth. “I’ll be the lead detective since I’ve read every single Mer-Mystery book.”  
“Mer-what?” asked Adora.  
Mermista moved over behind the couch dramatically. “Mer-Mystery. It’s only the best undersea mystery novel series ever. There’s 18 of them. It taught me everything about solving mysteries.”  
She leaned in, and said louder, “Murder mysteries.” Sea Hawk fell down on the couch in shock.  
Perfuma raised her hand. “Um, but no one’s been murdered.”  
“Yet!” added Mermista, moving between Frosta and Perfuma, making Perfuma flinch. “First, we need to question the suspects.”  
“Who are the suspects?” asked Frosta.  
“Everyone is a suspect,” stated Mermista.  
“Everyone?” asked Bow. “Is anyone else sweating? I’m sweating.”  
Glimmer sighed. “This is a waste of time. We know that the Horde is pulling their troops back for something big. That’s what we should be investigating.”  
“No, Mermista’s right,” said Adora. “And it can’t be me the Horde’s tracking, since, once again, you used me as a distraction today. A spy is really the only thing that makes sense.”  
Glimmer crossed her arms. “Maybe they didn’t fall for the distraction because you’re a bad actress. And who would the spy even be, anyway?”  
“Heh,” said Adora. “How about the Horde officer who’s living at…I’m sorry, being held prisoner at Bright Moon? Shadow Weaver has actual spies. We met them.”  
“Shadow Weaver does seem like the obvious suspect,” said Mermista. “Which means it definitely isn’t her. It’s never the obvious one. Like in Mer-Mystery: The Pearl Who Knew Too Much. You think it’s the pearl, but it’s not.”  
“Spoilers!” cried Perfuma, flinching again.  
Mermista pointed off in the distance. “It’s time to interrogate the castle.”  
Lightning and thunder crashed once again.  
“How are you doing that?” Frosta asked.  
“I practice at home!” Mermista answered dramatically as thunder boomed again. Glimmer facepalmed and groaned.

As lightning flashed across the sky, Flutterina hummed a happy tune as they went inside a tent on the Rebellion campsite. Checking that the coast was clear, they transformed into Double Trouble. The chameleon flopped onto a cushion and took out a tracker pad, pressing a button. Catra’s angry face appeared on screen. “Move. Now. We don’t have all night, Kyle.”  
“Meow. You all right there, kitten?” they asked.  
Catra stared straight ahead. “About time you checked in. Are the princesses still moping around about Dryl?”  
“No,” they said with a scoff. “Watching them mope was my favorite. Now they’re playing detective, searching for the elusive Horde spy who foiled their plans.”  
“Wait. Spy? Is your cover blown?”  
“Please,” they said. “Who would suspect a goody-two-shoes like Flutterina? Besides, if they get suspicious, I’ll do a quick wardrobe change and throw the blame onto someone else.”  
They transformed into a guard.  
“They better not,” Catra demanded. “Keep them in Bright Moon. If they catch on before the plan is complete, before our bug mission is done, I…”  
They transformed back. “Darling, darling, don’t worry. I’ll just tire them out a bit.”

A dark brown skinned guard sat on the couch in front of Mermista and Perfuma. Mermista slapped her hands on the table. “Where were you when the murders happened?”  
“The what?” asked the guard.  
Mermista slapped her hands again, Perfuma winced and shook her hand.  
“Don’t think you can get away with it,” added Perfuma. She turned to Mermista. “Although, there still aren’t any murders, Mermista.”  
“Yet.” Mermista planted her foot on the table.  
“I sincerely do not have time for this,” stated the guard.  
“According to a bunch of other people…”  
“Witnesses!” yelled Perfuma.  
“…you weren’t where you were supposed to be at the battle for Dryl.”  
“I followed the plan exactly,” said the guard.  
Perfuma planted her foot on the table causing the flower shaped head lamp to shake. “A likely…sorry, a likely story!”  
“Admit it,” said Mermista. “You were slipping away to warn the Horde of our plan. Just like in Mer-Mystery: Secret of the Abalone. That one’s really good. You should read it.”  
Perfuma took notes on her scroll of paper in fancy cursive: “Maintain scowl,” “Hit the table,” “Secret of the Abalone.”  
The guard moved the spotlight away. “Look, this is what happened. “On approach to Dryl, Glimmer filled me in. She-Ra would lure away the Horde. Team A, Frosta, Bow, and Flutterina, would scout ahead. Team B, Sea Hawk and Mermista, would guard the exits. Team A indicated the coast was clear, and we converged on their signal. That’s when Frosta ran into us and said, “We haven’t finished scouting.”  
Team A sent the all clear. If you wanna know what went wrong, ask Bow.”  
“Okay, I confess, it was me” he cried.  
Frosta stared back at him in her chair. “We’re not even interrogating you.”  
“I mean, if I am the spy, it’s an accident. I think. Can you be an accidental spy? Do I have an evil alter-ego? Or was I brainwashed and I’m just realizing it now?”  
A shirtless man with a flower necklace sat next to Bow. “So, like, are you guys still questioning me or…”  
Bow took the spotlight and held it up to his face. “It all goes back to what happened in Dryl. Everyone was in position, and I was using my new tech to look for remaining Horde soldiers. But then, my goggles glitched and I don’t know what happened. I started to see double. That’s when the other team came in way too early. I tried to signal everyone to fall back, but my tracker pad was missing.”  
“Whoa,” breathed the shirtless guy.  
“Don’t you see what this means?” Bow asked. “Either I lost my tracker pad at Dryl, and that gave the Horde vital information, or I did it on purpose because I am the spy, and I gave the signal and I didn’t even know.”  
Bow grabbed the guy’s flower wreath. The shirtless guy stared into Bow’s eyes. “You’re blowing my mind.”  
“Bow!” called Frosta. “You aren’t the spy!”  
Bow’s voice rose up in panic. “You don’t know that! It all makes sense. Who else could it be?”

Meanwhile in Shadow Weaver’s dark garden…  
Adora paced back and forth. “So you’re telling me, you really didn’t know about the plan to retake Dryl? Really?”  
Shadow Weaver held a dark rose in her hands. “Not a bit. I’ve been busy with my garden. She’s always been paranoid like this, you know.”  
Glimmer giggled under her breath. “I’m not being paranoid,” Adora argued. “You were spotted around the castle without your guards this morning, and I wanna know why.”  
“Actually, Adora, that’s…” started Glimmer.  
“I was engaging in a ritual,” Shadow Weaver explained. She recounted the time when she stood by her magic basin, naming ingredients and adding them in.  
“Essence of Echinacea. A dash of Gingerroot. Ah. My daily morning ritual.”  
She held a cup of tea in content.  
Adora burst out laughing. “Okay, you expect us to believe you were just having tea? She’s the spy. You’re the spy. Who else could it be?”  
“I am not the villain of this story,” stated the sorceress. “As to your question, Glimmer saw fit to grant me free rein of the castle. My guards have been dismissed.”  
“No guards? Seriously?” Adora glared at Glimmer.  
“Yes, seriously,” she shot back. “What has she done other than to help us?”  
“Do you really want me to answer that?”  
“Girls,” warned Shadow Weaver, “Every moment you waste here, the Horde gets that much further ahead. In order to catch a rat, you need to spring a trap.”  
“Well in order to catch the spy, we need you to admit that you’re the spy,” blasted Adora.  
“Let it go, Adora,” said Glimmer. “There’s lots of other people it could be.”  
“Like who?”

“Ah,” Sea Hawk sighed happily, propping his feet on the table back in the chamber. “I love recounting the epic tales of my exploits. My heroic exploits.”  
Mermista groaned out loud, Perfuma sitting next to her on the couch. “It definitely isn’t Sea Hawk. Why did you even bring him in?”  
“You said everyone was a suspect,” mentioned Perfuma.  
“Exploits for the ages,” Sea Hawk began. “Narration. I was supposed to be guarding the door. But Perfuma relieved me of duty so I could join the fight. I advanced through the courtyard, avoiding the booby traps, risking my very life, just like in Mer-Mystery: Serpent of the Sea.”  
“Wait, is that were my book went?” asked Mermista. “Sea Hawk, I’ve been looking for it.”  
Sea Hawk continued his story. “That’s when the clouds parted, and the moonlight illuminated my dearest Mermista in the distance.”  
“Moonlight?” Mermista sighed. “The battle happened this morning.”  
“I made my way over to her when…we were ambushed! My sole aim was to protect Mermista from the Horde. Thinking quick, I took on the 40 or 50 Horde soldiers surrounding us, and saved Dryl.”  
“We lost Dryl, and you punched, like, one guy before Glimmer got us out,” Glimmer said with a laugh.  
“Exactly 100 guys!” he countered.  
Both woman facepalmed. “Wait, wait,” said Perfuma, “I was with the General the whole time.” She leaned in and glared at Mermista, crossing her arms. “And why weren’t you with Sea Hawk, Mermista?”  
“Because Frosta waved me over, but disappeared before I could reach her.”  
“But that doesn’t make any sense. She was with Bow, and then Glimmer, and the others were…”  
“Who wants to watch me do some squats?” Sea Hawk asked, beginning his exercise.  
Mermista then proceeded to shove him out of the room.  
“I bet Adora and Glimmer don’t shove suspects out the door.”

Flutterina sat innocently on a chair, while Adora and Glimmer stood apart, turned away from each other.  
“Okay, Flutterina,” asked Glimmer, “Where were you at the start of the battle?”  
“With Bow and Frosta, of course. Like we planned. Is everything okay?”  
“Everything is fine,” said Glimmer. “Now…”  
Flutterina spoke up, “It’s just that, everyone’s so on edge after what happened in Dryl. Have you tried interviewing Shadow Weaver about it? She seems kind of untrustworthy.”  
“Oh no,” said Adora with sarcasm. “According to Glimmer, she’s totally trustworthy, and it’s fine to just let her walk around the castle whenever she wants.”  
“Can we please not start this up again?” Glimmer asked.  
“I’m just saying, it would’ve been nice if you told me.”  
“I don’t have to tell you about every decision I make.”  
Adora panted in anger. “But you tell Shadow Weaver?”  
“Maybe it’s because Shadow Weaver actually listened when you and Bow kept leaving without me!” Glimmer fired back.  
Flutterina smiled. “You two seem like you have a lot to talk about. Maybe I’ll just come back later.”  
Glimmer added, “I don’t know why I’m going along with this. The Horde is obviously planning something. We should be out there, looking for them, not stuck here, playing around.”  
Double Trouble grinned deviously through their disguise as Adora and Glimmer continued their argument.  
“No one’s playing around, Glimmer. There is a reason we’ve been losing.”  
“And we’re going to keep losing soon if we don’t act.”  
Mermista opened the door, the other princesses behind her, startling Flutterina. “There you are. Why are you just standing around? This isn’t Mer-Mystery: The Case of People Who Just Stood Around, the sequel I wrote right now about all of you.”  
“Who is even left to question?” asked Glimmer.  
Later on that night, several other people were questioned.  
“I think I saw Mermista with Bow’s tracker pad,” said an elfish man standing with Entrapta’s baker and servant.  
“Wait, you guys have been here the entire time?” asked Bow. Perfuma and Mermista stood with him.  
“Tiny scone?” asked the baker, holding up a small desert.  
During another interrogation, Mermista, Frosta, and Sea Hawk talked with one of the guards. “I can’t believe you read those too,” said the guard. “Mer-Mystery: The Maltese Otter is my favorite.”  
“Ugh, that one’s so predictable,” groaned Mermista. “I saw that twist coming a mile away.”  
Swift Wind was next and he did a pose on the table along with a neigh.  
Mermista, Perfuma and Adora rolled their eyes.  
“Swift Wind, you weren’t even there,” stated Adora.  
“I told you how I took out 100…no 150 guys right?” asked Sea Hawk.  
Mermista groaned again, frustrated.  
Bow them walked over to the front, tears in his eyes and held out his hands. “You have to arrest me for everyone’s safety. Otherwise, my evil alter-ego might do it again.”  
“Bow, knock it off,” Glimmer demanded.  
Swift Wind posed again with a mace in his mouth.  
“Still no,” said Adora. “And put that back.”  
Mermista took a look at the other people coming in for the interrogations.  
A group of people, one with three eyes…  
“It’s not them,” said Mermista.  
A bunch of fauns and a dark skinned lady with bull horns…  
“No,” said Perfuma.  
Netossa and Spinerella in fancy clothing, holding a bouquet of flowers. Two butlers standing awkwardly to the side.  
“No,” stated Glimmer.  
The shirtless guy came forward. “Okay, dude, I think, like, maybe She-Ra did it.”  
“Hey, we already questioned you,” Frosta reminded him.  
“Oh yeah, I came back for the tiny scones.”  
“I made a fresh batch,” said the smiling baker as the guy popped one into his mouth.  
“Fizzy beverage?” asked another server.  
“If you just lent me the book, then I’ll show you who done it,” said Mermista to Sea Hawk.  
“We should interrogate him again,” argued Perfuma.  
“Happened in Pearl in the Window,” Mermista mentioned.

Glimmer stood in her darkened bedroom, watching the lightning flash outside. She conjured her staff in her hand, getting ready to handle the issue herself.  
“Glimmer? Where are you going?” Adora asked as she walked behind her.  
“This isn’t working. Nothing we do is working. The Horde is always ahead, and I just can’t wait for the next bad thing to happen.”  
Adora walked over. “So what? You’re gonna teleport into the Fright Zone and try to solve this by yourself?”  
“Someone’s gotta do something.”  
“Glimmer, please,” begged Adora. “You can’t leave in the middle of the night without backup.”  
Glimmer shook her head. “The less people involved, the better. We don’t know who to trust.”  
“And what about me? Were you gonna tell me? Or Bow?”  
“Adora, I…”  
“Stay. Please. I know we can figure this out if we work together. No more secrets and doing things without us.” Adora placed her hands on Glimmer’s shoulders.  
“We need you here. I need you here,” she said softly.  
Glimmer’s staff vanished and she put her hand on Adora’s. “Okay. I’m here.”

“Adora! Glimmer!” called Bow.  
Frosta opened the doors to Glimmer’s darkened bedroom, spotting Adora and Glimmer. “Where have you guys been?”  
“The communication panel in the war room has been severed,” said Perfuma with concern.  
All the princesses made their way to the room and sure enough, the holographic map had a hole in it.  
“When did this happen?” Adora asked.  
“I don’t know,” replied Mermista. “We were passing by the room when we saw it.”  
“Wait, we saw you run out of here two minutes ago,” Frosta accused.  
“Uh, what are you talking about?” the mer-woman asked. “I was with Perfuma.  
“Could the storm have done something to cause this?” Perfuma suggested.  
Glimmer then glanced down at a broke tracker pad on the floor in a puddle of water. “This wasn’t an accident. It was sabotage.”

As it began to rain outside, all the members met once again in the chamber sized living room. Everyone remained seated in the same positions as before, but with Glimmer standing by the fire again.

“The General is working on restoring communications. In the meantime, there’s a backup device in the dining room, should we need it.”  
Mermista closed the doors. “All of us knew we were trying to unmask the spy. And we were the ones who made the plan to take back Dryl. We’ve ruled out all other suspects. Which means the only person the spy could be is one of us.”  
Perfuma gasped.  
Frosta stood up on her chair. “Perfuma let the Horde take the doors.”  
“I wasn’t there,” she argued. “Wait, your team was the one who told us to come in, and you led Mermista way.”  
“I did not,” Frosta snapped.  
“Trying to throw the blame on someone else, huh, Frosta?”  
Frosta pointed at Mermista. “If Mermista knows so much about mysteries, she’d probably know how to plan the perfect crime.”  
“And there was water by the tracker pad,” Perfuma mentioned, glaring at Mermista.  
“Water that could’ve been melted ice,” Mermista replied, pointing at Frosta.  
Bow cried again. “It’s probably me.”  
“It’s not you, Bow!” Frosta shouted.  
Mermista countered, “Or maybe it is, like in Mer-Mystery: Salt-er Ego.”  
“It couldn’t be me. I was busy fighting at least 200 soldiers,” Sea Hawk bragged.  
“This is a waste of time, Glimmer,” said Adora. “Shouldn’t we be…”  
“Stop. Stop questioning my choices, stop whining about being a decoy, just stop. Okay?”  
“I’m not whining,” said Adora. Sea Hawk did squats on the table.  
“All you do is question me, question my authority. It’s exhausting.”  
Sea Hawk shouted and buried his head in his hands. “Okay, I lied. I didn’t fight 300 soldiers. Mermista, will you ever forgive me?”  
“Sea Hawk, we all knew that,” Mermista deadpanned.  
“I don’t know who to believe anymore,” said Bow. “I can’t trust my own eyes. Who am I?”  
“Look at what she’s doing to you,” Adora argued. “Shadow Weaver wants power and you are listening to her.”  
“Oh what? Are you jealous because you aren’t Shadow Weaver’s favorite anymore? Or are you just mad that I’m queen and in charge and you’re not?”  
“That’s ridiculous,” Adora said.  
Glimmer wasn’t done. “You just run around playing the perfect hero. You have no idea how hard it’s been for me.”  
“Because you stopped including me in your decisions. We used to be a team. And now? I don’t know what we are.”

Flutterina had disappeared and quietly opened the door to the darkened dining room. Flutterina crouched down.  
“Come on, backup communicator, where are you?”  
The lights turned on and Flutterina gasped.  
“Hey, Flutterina,” said Glimmer. “Looking for something?” Glimmer and Adora stood, triumphant.  
“Glimmer? Heh. Adora. Hi, hi. Uh, just looking for the bathroom.”  
Flutterina ran into Bow who stood with Frosta, Perfuma, and Mermista, all grinning.  
Flutterina backed up on the floor. “Okay. Okay. This looks bad, but it isn’t what it looks like. So let’s all just…”  
Flutterina kicked Adora in the foot and ran off. Adora grabbed onto it in pain and fell down. The spy grinned and ran toward the door…only to be blocked by a force of magic. The spy stood trapped, standing on a glowing light blue circle.  
“Oh,” they said with a laugh, touching the force field around them. “I see.”  
Glimmer stepped forward, having cast the spell. “Give it up, Flutterina. If that’s really who you are.”  
“Magic. How very clever,” remarked the trickster.  
“Isn’t it? Shadow Weaver helped,” said Adora.  
“You see…” Glimmer began, but both girls were shoved aside by an excited Mermista. “The reveal of how they caught the murderer is my favorite part.”  
Glimmer sighed.  
“In order to catch a rat, you need to spring a trap,” recounted Adora. “So we set up one of our own.”  
“Classic murder mystery move,” added Mermista.  
Perfuma spoke, “There’s no murder…never mind.”  
Glimmer began, “We knew a backup communication device would be irresistible to whoever destroyed the original.”  
Adora added, “We wanted the spy to feel safe enough to make a move, so we created a diversion.”  
“Adora managed to be a really good actress for once,” said Glimmer.  
“It was really hard. Do not ask me to do that again,” she said.  
“So that brings us back to you,” stated Glimmer, walking over. “Who are you really, Flutterina?”  
The shapeshifter transformed into Glimmer, causing the queen to yelp and step back. They then transformed into Bow, Frosta, Perfuma, Mermista, and Adora.  
“Please…” they said as they transformed into their true form. “Call me Double Trouble.”  
“You’re a shape-shifter?” asked Adora in shock.  
Bow gasped. “It wasn’t my goggles glitching. It was you pretending to be Frosta at Dryl!”  
“And Perfuma said Double Trouble. “Don’t shortchange my credits, darling.”  
They gave a bow and moved their tongue over their eyelid, making everyone gasp in disgust.  
They continued. “May I say, as one actor to another, that was truly a masterful performance. I really bought that you two were furious at each other. If you would indulge me, were you inspired from any real emotion or experience?”  
Glimmer glared. “Enough. It’s over, Double Trouble. Now tell us what the Horde is planning.”  
Double Trouble laughed. “Over? Oh, love, it’s just beginning. The Horde has been planning a massive attack for some time now. I let Catra know that you were going to Dryl. After that, all I had to do was plant seeds of doubt. Sowing chaos where I could.”  
Double Trouble has disguised themselves as Frosta, Perfuma, and Mermista, luring the group away. They also smashed the holographic map with a hunk of metal and broke the tracker pad when no one was looking.  
“It wasn’t hard. I just had to keep you isolated and at each other’s throats until the plan was underway. Salineas. If the Horde controls the seas, they control Etheria.”  
Mermista looked downcast and twiddled her dark blue braid.  
“That will never happen. We won’t let it,” Glimmer claimed. “Now that we know their plan, we can stop it.”  
Double Trouble laughed again. “No. Stop it? Oh, this was a ruse, darling. A distraction. The Battle of Salineas is over. It happened earlier this very evening. It’s too late. Salineas is gone.”  
“No,” breathed Mermista.  
“No!” cried Glimmer. “No, it’s not too late. It can’t be.”  
In desperation, Glimmer teleported her friends over to Salineas. Glimmer raced up the hill, spotting a bright red Horde flag waving in the wind, the black symbol on it. To everyone’s horror, the magical gate was broken and filled with gaping red holes like wounds. Horde flags stood guard at every corner. Black smoke rose up into the blood red sky. A lone doll was floating in the water.  
Mermista sunk down to her knees and sobbed.  
“We can fix this,” Adora assured. “We have to be able to fix this, right?”  
“This won’t happen again,” said Glimmer, tears in her eyes. “I won’t let it. We won’t give up. We will take back Salineas. Take back all of Etheria. No matter what it costs. No matter what the Horde throws at us next.”  
Hordak and Catra smiled at their victory, while out in space, Horde Prime grinned sinisterly.


End file.
